That 70's show all new year
by Liz Wyatt
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! READ THE FINAL CHAPTER of this story. Find out JH's fate. What happens to Raquel. READ ON AND COMMENTS PLEASE! THANKS
1. From the Past to the present

Author's NOTE: takes place after the season 5 finale. This is supposed to be a recap and a season 6 premiere. I have read a few spoilers about the first 2 episodes so this may be similar to what will happen or completely untruthful to the real premiere, but whatever.  
  
Summary: Jackie has been away most of the summer on vacation with Donna and Eric. When Eric and Donna leave Jackie stayed a little longer. She was trying to decide between Kelso and Hyde. Meanwhile Kelso didn't waste anytime finding a new girl. Hyde has even started to date this new girl. Hyde has the thoughts that Jackie is gonna pick Kelso or neither. He feels it in his gut.  
  
RATING: PG-13 for now I guess  
  
THAT 70's SHOW season 6  
  
Chapter 1 FROM THE PAST TO THE PRESENT  
~Liz Wyatt~  
  
-----Somewhere in California---  
  
Jackie stared out the resort window. It had been raining a lot since Eric and Donna had left a month ago. Donna had wanted to go home to get ready for college and all that. Eric wanted to check up on Red and Kitty. In three days she would leave the rainy beaches. She was leaving for Point Place. It had taken almost the whole summer for her to think hard about Steven and Michael. She was still a little uncertain on her decision, but she knew she had to see them again to really know whom she loved.  
  
---Forman's basement----  
  
Raquel was seated on the love seat again with Kelso constantly looking down her shirt. Kelso's girlfriend/ fling was out and about with Laurie Forman; they were becoming two peas in a pod. The both were the image of each other. Or at least in their brain power. Hyde hit Kelso for the fourth time that afternoon.  
  
"Kelso man stop checking my girl out okay?"  
  
"Hyde if you didn't want me to enjoy the view today you shouldn't have brought her here."  
  
"shut up man."  
  
"listen boys I'm getting tired okay, so Hyde I wanna just leave. Kelso you've been a pain into my backside this whole summer. Hyde you need new friends." Raquel smiled and bounced out of the basement.  
  
"Hyde, I think Raquel was hitting on me."  
  
"Shut up Kelso" He punched him in the arm.  
  
---Three days later--- Bus station-----  
  
Donna and Eric were waiting around for Jackie to come out of the station gate. They were searching around when the tanned, short brunette came out of the gates carrying her two bags. As soon as she spotted them she ran and then dropped her luggage as she and Donna hugged.  
  
"Wow was that weird." Donna asked letting go.  
  
"Well I mean I'm so happy to see you and Eric. (glancing over) hey Eric."  
  
"Hey" Eric stated a little bored.  
  
"I expected I would have to get a ride home, but I mean here you guys are. Oh my god Donna you cut your hair. I love it."  
  
"Really. I only took a little off, but I wasn't sure if it was too much. You really like it."  
  
"yeah I love it."  
  
"Not to put a damper on this reunion, but we do have to get back before Kitty gets home because if she finds out I left without cleaning out Red's laundry she'll flip." Eric said.  
  
"Okay good, I can't wait to get back." Jackie was smiling.  
  
Eric picked up her luggage after Donna pressured him to and pulled Jackie aside. "Are you sure about that? I mean Hyde and Kelso. There is just a few things you don't know that happened while you were gone."  
  
"Donna ya know what I don't care what happened while I was gone I need to get back into this life. Whatever happens, happens."  
  
---Forman's basement--- Jackie and Donna had dropped off her stuff and were heading towards the back door to the basement with Eric in tow. INSIDE: Raquel was seated on Hyde's lap (making out) in his usual chair by the washers and Jessica (Kelso's girlfriend/fling) was on Kelso's lap in the chair closest to the back door. Fez was seated on the couch. They were all watching t.v. Or most of them anyways. Then the heard the back door and in came Donna so as they all paused to look up they then resumed what they were doing. Donna was trying to say something to Hyde and Kelso when in came Eric. Eric whispered to Donna that Jackie had run back to get the bracelet she had dropped in the grass. Donna plumped next to Fez as well as Eric.  
  
Hyde was still kissing Raquel and Kelso was still making out with Jessica when they had heard the back door shut and the rain start to leak in because it had started to thunder. Jackie saw the two of them making out and took a second. The guys didn't realize Jackie was back. She could have run. Normally she would have, but she stayed. Instead she started to walk towards the dryer and said something along the way, while slumping off her jacket.  
  
"Wow. I guess the rain follows me everywhere. I mean in California all it did was rain the past days and now it's thundering here."  
  
Kelso and Hyde immediately stopped kissing and looked towards Jackie who had her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Jackie. when did you get back." Hyde asked jumping off his chair and forcing Raquel to fall to the ground.  
  
"About a couple hours ago Steven." Jackie didn't dare to look at his face so she looked towards Fez. "So anything new happening with the good ole gang her?"  
  
"Oh well Jackie this is Hyde's lady Raquel. and that girl over there with Kelso is Jessica." Fez said simply.  
  
"Hey." Raquel said.  
  
"cool. . so umm Donna how's your dad doing?"  
  
Hyde could see the hurt in Jackie's eyes. Kelso went back to making out with Jessica. After a while they all started watching the t.v. again until Raquel went over to Jackie and Hyde listened in on their conversation. So did Donna.  
  
"So Hyde he's quite a guy isn't he." Raquel stated.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Jackie said coolly.  
  
"You know every girl wanted him this summer and after his dumb ex broke up with him he was pretty available, but I beat out tons of girls." Hyde clenched the chair armrest. He knew what Jackie must have been thinking.  
  
"Wow that's great." Jackie said with a fake smile.  
  
"Well I heard his ex was pretty bossy, no one liked her. I mean who would be that dumb to give up something so good."  
  
"really, no one liked her at all?"  
  
"Yeah I guess most of her friends thought she was a bitch."  
  
"really." Jackie said trying to hold in her anger. She wasn't sure if Raquel knew she was Hyde's ex or not.  
  
"Yeah and I just want to get this message across to the bitch. If she even thinks about getting back together with MY boyfriend than she has another thing coming. Okay Bitch."  
  
"That's it. . ." Jackie pushed herself off the dryer and punched Raquel in the face. Raquel took a step back and tried to fight back. Hyde and Donna jumped up and started to run over to them. Jackie was obviously winning cus she was punching instead of bitch slapping and cat fighting like Raquel. Kelso was now yelling "fight fight fight fight."  
  
Then Donna pulled Jackie off Raquel and held her back.  
  
"That's right Donna hold me back." Hyde picked up Raquel holding her back.  
  
"You are some bitch. I mean who in god's name would want you. That's why Hyde wouldn't take you back after you cheated on him.  
  
"What!" Hyde looked down.  
  
"you heard me. you two timing slut. Whore. Bitch."  
  
Donna let Jackie go. She didn't care anymore. Instead of Jackie reaching out to beat the bimbo. She stated, "Whatever." And ran out of the basement. After a few pauses Hyde ran out after her. Raquel was confused.  
  
--- outside ---- Jackie was half crying and half soaking. The rain was pouring hard. She was just about to go through the gate from the Forman's driveway to Donna's when she heard his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." She turned around to see him across the driveway.  
  
"You know what Steven I don't care. I just don't care anymore. I shouldn't have expected you to wait around all summer. The one thing you had no right to do was play victim. You told her that I cheated. Do you have ANY idea how much that hurts?"  
  
"I. I never told her that. I only told her that I was in a relationship with a girl that I loved more than everything else for some reason. Than we broke each other's hearts."  
  
"Steven. why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"you can go back inside and be with someone you love apparently."  
  
"I never said I loved her."  
  
"What does it matter anyways."  
  
"Jackie what if. . what if she never existed what would have happened. I mean whom would you have chosen. I hurt you more than Kelso ever could have. I knew you'd either take him back or smarten up and take someone else."  
  
"Steven. My feelings just don't go away like yours. When I said I loved you, I meant it . I really meant it. With Michael I was in love and out. I felt sure of you. You hurt me that's true and so did Michael don't be mistaken, but it was two different kinds of hurt. Michael again and again took advantage of my heart. You took my heart and protected it no matter what and than you shot it to peaces. I somewhat expected Michael to find a new bimbo this summer. I didn't expect. you. I can't do this."  
  
"Jackie. I."  
  
Jackie walked off into Donna's house. Hyde went back into the basement. 


	2. Harder to resist

AUTHORS NOTE: thank you for all the great reviews and ideas. I've had writers block on this for a while but I want to get my next chapters out soon. Well by now you've all probably seen first few episodes of this year and some of my spoilers were true, but read on to learn the way it should be. Well here's chapter two and don't forget to give me feedback thanks.  
  
"Steven. My feelings just don't go away like yours. When I said I loved you, I meant it"  
  
Chapter2 : "Harder To Resist"  
  
Red got out of his bed and went into his closet to grab a towel. He proceeded to go out into the hall and went into the bathroom. He was tired so he didn't hear the water running already. Then he heard the singing. Red: What!?  
  
The water shut off and Fez peered around, holding the curtain. "Dad wait your turn outside the door. It's Fezzie's turn to take a cold shower since making sweet love to your daughter."  
  
"what are you doing in MY shower in MY house, get out! Why can't you just leave my daughter alone!?"  
  
"shut up dad! I got here first so boo." He whipped his shower capped head back inside the curtain and turned on the water.  
  
Red looked angry. He went over to the toilet and flushed it. He heard Fez shriek at the top of his lungs. "AHHHH it burns!!!!"  
  
~~Jackie's room~~  
  
She stared into the mirror for a long time. Why did she have to come back? Even the rainy days inside were better than hiding up in her room from the gang. So she made a decision right then and there.  
  
"I Jackie am not going to let some boy get me down. I am going to go out there and find a fresh new guy who actually wants ME and not just some bimbo."  
  
Jackie slipped on her white tank top with her blue bikini top underneath and a pair of her tightest jeans. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked good and she knew it. She bounced down the stairs to greet Donna, but Donna had already left. Jackie went out the door to go and find her friend.  
  
~~Basement~~ Hyde walked out into the basement from his room to see Eric and Donna making out like crazy. They didn't seem to notice Fez staring at them from the stairs or Hyde walking in.  
  
"Hey you too I wanna watch T.V and I don't need the sound effects to disturb me." Hyde said.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault you want to watch T.V when I'm making out. You leave!" Eric said before pulling back into a kiss with Donna.  
  
"Yes that's right Eric, don't stop the making out. Donna you naughty girl, that's right you don't care what anyone else thinks just keeping kissing so Fez can watch." Fez said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh god Fez! Don't you have better things to do." Donna said while pushing Eric off her.  
  
"you know I have neeeeeeeds" Fez whined.  
  
Donna leaned back into Eric's shoulder they stared at the television.  
  
"oh fine no one is willing to help Fez. It's always Donna and Eric this Kelso and his sluts when will someone find a whore for fez."  
  
"Fez man your married to the queen of Sluts." Hyde pointed out  
  
Fez smiled. "Yes I am." His face sunk "But my wife doesn't please me. That Carlos is one lucky Son of a bitch."  
  
They all sat watching tv when Kelso and Jessica walked in. They sat down making out on the chair closest to the door. Jackie walked in and all heads turned.  
  
Fez: "well he.llo there. We look mighty needy right now. Why don't we give Fez a hug." Jackie: "Fez no thanks I'm comfortable here in my own space."  
  
Jackie strolled behind the couch and sat on top of the washer.  
  
Donna: So Jackie what are you doing today, going to the pool? Jackie: No I'm helping out the cheerleaders wash cars which Eric I have to ask you a favor. Eric sighed, "What Jackie?" Jackie: could we use your driveway. We still need a place to do it.  
  
Kelso stopped making out. "Did someone say do it?" Jackie: Oh my god Michael is that ALL you think about. Kelso: For your information Jackie I do think about others things than doing it. Donna: Like what? Kelso: well where to do it. Oh and where to find someone. Hyde: Kelso man you're sad. Kelso: "no Hyde actually I'm happy. You can't be sad when your doing it. (Kelso did his laugh) yeah!." He went back to making out with Jessica.  
  
Jackie got up and stood behind the couch. "So Eric can I use your driveway?" Eric: "Let me think about that Jackie..umm okay well seeing as you asked SO nicely I'm going to have to say. . no way, nadda, never."  
  
Kitty came down the stairs from the kitchen with six cheerleaders bouncing down behind her. Kitty: Jackie your friends are here for you. Jackie: thanks Mrs. Forman.  
  
Eric, Kelso, Hyde, and fez looked at the cheerleaders. Eric: "well on the other hand."  
  
~~~AFTERNOON: Forman driveway~~ The six cheerleaders are filling up the buckets with cleaner. Fez is on the patio in a chair watching them along with Kelso and Eric.  
  
Kelso: so seven cheerleaders washing cars with water on a hot hot day. Someone's bound to loose a shirt. YAH! Fez: kelso you need to control your self. They will not only loose shirts they will get soaked! (Fez smiled) Eric: you guys I feel so wrong, but so right watching these girls I mean I'm engaged.  
  
Suddenly Donna and Jackie walked up the driveway. Donna had a bathing suit on with a wrap around her waist. Jackie had the white lank top still, but had a pair of VERY short pink hot pants on. Eric: well seeing as my girlfriends washing this can't be wrong.  
  
The cheerleaders had bikini tops and see through long sleeves wrapped around with hot pants on. Hyde walked out as the first car came up. The cheerleaders walked around the car surrounding it with buckets. The started rubbing on the cleaner. Donna was taking the money from the driver. Jackie was out in the backyard hooking up another hose when Hyde walked out.  
  
Hyde: So man what did I miss except slutty cheerleaders in hot pants with see through shirts barely tied on. (he sat on the railing) Fez: oh nothing then. (Donna walked over to them) Claps all around Donna: oh yeah I got dragged into this. I'm only here to make sure they are getting the right amount of money. Fez: Sure Donna, why don't you go over and spray yourself down with water now. It's kind of hot out here isn't it?  
  
The Cheerleaders were really scrubbing and than they stepped away from the car and pulled their buckets away from the soapy car.  
  
Kelso: what are they doing? Fez: Why are they stopping? Donna: keep your pants on there will be another car Fez. Hyde: yeah man they have to still clean them. Kelso: yeah where's the hose? Eric: Ms.Devil has it in the back yard Hyde: Jackie's here? Donna: Hyde this is her car wash remember? Hyde: I didn't know she was going to WASH cars for high school football stars in cars oogling their racks. Fez sucked his lollipop "sounds like someone is jealous" Hyde: I am not. I have a girlfriend, sort of!  
  
One of the cheerleaders turned and opened her mouth and yelled, "Water down!"  
  
Jackie came out with the hose and the spray attached. She turned it on and started spraying the car down. When the cheerleaders had started to have a sponge fight Kelso and Fez got up and were fighting with them. Donna was fooling around with Eric and a bucket full of water. Jackie sprayed the hose at Fez and Kelso. They stopped chasing cheerleaders and looked at Jackie.  
  
Fez: Hey! That wasn't very nice. Jackie: Oh. . I'm sorry did I do that? (She sounded sarcastic) Kelso looked at Fez and they nodded. They started chasing her with the sponges. She was running and dropped the hose. She ran towards the patio, towards where Hyde was sitting on the railing. She was almost there when she heard Donna yell.  
  
Donna: Hey Jackie! Jackie turned around and Donna smacked her in the butt with a sponge. Kelso turned the hose on and aimed at Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Michael put the hose down! Kelso: I don't think so Jackie. Fez: you have to pay. Jackie: Michael lets not get Jackie wet ok. Spraying cheerleaders is fine.not me. Kelso: what? Hyde got off the railing and was standing now. Donna: Do it Kelso! Jackie looked over at Donna and started to scream Don.. she was cut off by the water blasting at her. Kelso, Fez, Eric, Donna, and even Hyde were laughing. Kelso shut the hose off and looked at Jackie. Her shirt clung so tight you could see every curve every tanned skin. Kelso gasped. Kelso: God Jackie you hot! Jackie: Michael Kelso you stupid (she ran and jumped and pushed him to the pavement. Donna, Eric, and Hyde walked over. They were all amazed Jackie had fought back. Jackie meanwhile took two sponges and smashed them on Kelso's face. Fez started laughing hysterically until he was whipped in the head with a sponge from Hyde's bucket. Jackie stood up from Kelso and they all broke out into a sponge fight.  
  
At the end of the fight they were covered in cleaning bubbles and their clothes were soaked. They all stood in a circle and smiled with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Donna: I feel like some little kid Eric: I know what you mean. Kelso: except I was hovering Jackie's chest half the time. Kelso laughed but no one else did. Jackie: Michael! Hyde hit Kelso in his arm Kelso: Damn you guys I was just telling the truth, jeez.  
  
~~~Night: HUB~~~ Kelso, Eric, Fez, Donna, and Hyde were sitting at the table near the ladies room the one with half a booth. Hyde and Kelso were in the booth. Fez was next to them in a chair. Eric had his arm around Donna. They all were enjoying some food when as they were all laughing Donna saw Hyde's face sink. She'd never seen him like that so she turned to what he had been staring at. Jackie had just walked in with some pretty boy on her arm. They sat down at another booth. Jackie got up to order and Donna went up to the counter to talk.  
  
"Jackie hey, who's the guy?" Donna enquired.  
  
"Oh that's Brad. Isn't he gorgeous! Oh my god we had the best evening. He took me to the movies and it was just oh." Jackie gushed.  
  
Hyde had been staring at Jackie and Donna for a while when Fez and Eric noticed. "Hey Hyde just because she brings some guy into the hub doesn't mean she really likes him." Eric pointed out Hyde was confused, "what?" "He's talking about you staring at Jackie and her date." Fez said.  
  
"What, I'm not staring at anyone." Fez: yes you are Hyde: No I'm not! Fez: Yes you are!! Hyde: no Fez I'm NOT! Fez: yes you are you son of a bitch just admit it! Hyde: I wasn't!! Fez stood up: YES YOU WERE STARING AT JACKIE!!!!! Fez said a little bit to loudly. Kelso: who was staring at Jackie? Everyone in the Hub looked at them. Jackie blushed. Hyde turned away.  
  
~~20 mins later~~ Jackie was playing pinball and Hyde was watching intensely as well as the rest of the gang except Kelso who had left with some other girl. Jackie had her hands on the pinball machine's buttons laughing when Brad slipped in behind her "helping" her with the buttons. She was flirtatiously laughing. Hyde clenched his fists.  
  
Donna: you okay? Hyde: yeah I'm fine, why does everyone keep thinking I have a problem. Eric: Well considering your showing serious jealousy over Jackie and her date I'd say there is a problem.  
  
Hyde was about to say something when he heard Jackie yell at Brad. Jackie: Did I say you could reach there Brad! Did I say you could do that!? Brad was trying to hold Jackie in place as she tried to move out of in between the pinball machine and Brad's arms holding her.  
  
Jackie: hey let me go. Brad: No, we came here to have a good time and after getting no action at that movie I'm feeling I need my payment. Jackie: payment? Hyde had walked over to them  
  
Hyde: Is there a problem here? Brad: No, leave us alone. my girlfriends a little tired is all. Jackie: Girlfriend!? I never said (brad's hand was over her mouth) Hyde: I think you should leave her alone now. Brad: Really. well I think you should but out of other people's business. Jackie: Steven. Hyde: listen stay away from her! Brad: you going to make me? Hyde: If I have to. Brad let go of Jackie and turned towards Hyde. He threw a punch hitting Hyde's jaw, but Hyde hit him twice as hard in the eye, forcing Brad to fall back. Hyde was about to hit him again when Jackie stepped in front of him and put her hands on his chest.  
  
Jackie: Steven. it's alright. let's just stop okay. I think he understands okay. Hyde flinched at the touch of Jackie's hands again. She looked back at Brad who was looking up at them. Jackie started pushing Hyde out of the hub when Brad got up and started to talk.  
  
Brad: yeah, take your little bitch and get out of here! I don't need your slut anyways.  
  
Jackie lost it in a very non-Jackie fashion she threw down her purse and ran and plowed down Brad to the floor. She was on top of him throwing punches. Donna and Eric stood up and Donna laughed. Donna: I didn't know she had it in her. Jackie got hit in the face with Brad's fists and flinched. Hyde saw that and pulled Jackie up. She held her face. Brad stood up and looked at Hyde holding Jackie's arm leading her out with Eric and Donna following. Fez walked by Brad and tripped him. HAH you son of a bitch!  
  
~~Basement~~ Eric was sitting in Hyde's usual chair with Donna on his lap. Jackie was on the couch and Fez was in the chair closest to the door. Donna: so Jackie you put up quite a fight. Eric: yeah you beat him except for the part where he hit a girl. Fez: yes that whore. Hyde walked down the stairs with an ice pack and sat on the couch. Donna whispered something into Eric's ear.  
  
Donna: were just going to go upstairs now. Eric: yeah see you guys. They raced up the stairs. Fez: wait if their going to do it. wait! (Fez ran after them) wait for me!  
  
Hyde looked at Jackie. She had her hand over her cheek.  
  
Hyde looked at her and smiled.  
  
Jackie: what? Hyde: nothing it's just you actually fought. I mean not your normal catfight stuff, you actually threw a punch. Jackie: to bad he got a couple in. I thought guys aren't supposed to hit girls. Hyde: yeah, he was a jerk. Why did you even go out with him? Jackie: I don't know I mean he wasn't THAT good looking. Hyde:yeah. hey you have to ice your cheek. He lifted the ice in his hand towards her face. Hyde: Jackie you have to move your hand. Jackie: no Steven it's probably all ugly and purple puss. Hyde: Jackie. come on please.  
  
She thought about it and removed her hand. He placed the ice on her cheek. She just stared at him. He hadn't changed much over the summer. His hair had gotten a little longer and sure he had a girlfriend that wasn't her, but he was still the same Steven Hyde to her. Same guy who shaved his beard off for her and cared for her when her family was having problems, looked at colleges for her, forgave her when she did stupid things, and the same guy she said she loved and meant it. She hadn't said it to get something or because she felt she had to. It slipped, but that didn't make it any less meaningful.  
  
Hyde looked into her eyes and suddenly he leaned in and grabbed behind her neck pulling her forward into a kiss. Her body jolt as did his. Their lips sent surges through their bodies. He started to deepen it when he hit her cheek with his own. Jackie: ow ow Hyde pulled away and smiled. "sorry"  
  
"yeah great way for me to ruin the mood." She laughed.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and jolted at each other kissing again. Her hands flew into his hair playing with the curls. His hands roamed her back remembering her form. Just then they heard someone coming down the stairs and they let go to see who it was. Raquel came bouncing down the stairs. TBC  
  
A/N this chapter was kinda long and some of it was in a "script" kind of idea. I did that mostly cus I'm lazy and don't want to keep saying so and so said. Blah blah blah you know. Um that's all for now. NEXT CHAPTER: When Jackie and Hyde have a chance again will Raquel break them apart? Will Fez do it again? Will Kelso get smarter? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER to find out. I'll update soon I hope. THANKS 


	3. The loss of pants

A/N: Hey listen guys I am soooooooo sorry for the amount of time this took.. First I wasn't sure that I should continue this story for fear of going into places the original idea wasn't meant to turn or you guys hating it. But.. I am continueing as long as anyone will listen. Thank You so much for the messages that made me want to continue. Without further adu, Chapter 3.  
  
***They looked at each other for a moment and jolted at each other kissing again. Her hands flew into his hair playing with the curls. His hands roamed her back remembering her form. Just then they heard someone coming down the stairs and they let go to see who it was. Raquel came bouncing down the stairs.***  
  
-Basement-  
  
Hyde turned straight, forcing his body to move away from the girl he had just kissed. Jackie starred afraid of any sudden movements. Hyde concentrated on the table in front of him.  
  
Raquel walked over to Hyde's usual chair and sat down still reading the magazine she'd been focused on since coming down the stairs. Jackie and Hyde's minds raced trying to think of an explanation to tell her, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"hey baby," was all Raquel said, no even glancing up from the mag.  
  
Jackie realized she hadn't blinked since Raquel had come down the stairs when she felt her eyes focused so much that she could burn a hole right through Raquel's magazine. She let her hands finally loosen the grip on the back and armrest of the couch. She hadn't realized her grip until her fingers began throbbing. Had she really been that afraid? No.. not Jackie Burkhart right? Then why was her heart still pounding to get out of her chest? She intertwined her fingers together and laid them in her lap.  
  
Hyde also loosened up and got up and leaned over to turn on the tv.  
  
Jackie found herself glance up and see Steven's butt in the air. At first she looked away quickly then yelled at her own mind for turning back and snap-shooting it into her memory. What was happening to her?  
  
As Hyde started to lean back Raquel put down her magazine and grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. She started to move her hands down to his back when Hyde pulled away, breathing hard. He hadn't expected her to suck the breath out of him.  
  
Hyde chose to stare at the television trying not to look at either of the girls. He needed time to think.  
  
That's when Raquel seemed to wake up from her spell. She looked at Jackie who was starring wide eyed at her.  
  
"What are you looking at princess pom pom?" Raquel asked breaking everyone's thoughts.  
  
"Wha.... what do you mean?" Jackie mentally hit herself for stuttering. She was never this panicked in her whole life except for the time Steven told her he had cheated or when she went to see her dad and ran out crying from all the emotions.  
  
"What! Is there something on my face!?" Raquel sounded a bit more testy.  
  
"Oh.. I was umm thinking. Guess I kinda got too deep into thought." Jackie tried to form the words. Her mind drifted as the situation became more real.  
  
"Oh did it hurt?" Raquel snickered. Hyde waited for Jackie's response. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in this type of situation.  
  
"That's a good one..Heh....I gotta go!" She sprang up and knocked over the lawn chair. She lifted it back up and smiled kind of nervous looking. "heh..Sorry bye." The backdoor shut.  
  
Hyde had a moment to regain his thoughts. What had he just done? The kiss with Jackie was.. amazing..It was almost comforting. But as soon as Raquel came in he felt he had betrayed her. He had done the same thing he had hated himself for doing to Jackie, with Jackie. Sure he hadn't slept with her....(his thoughts floated away for a second)....But why did he feel worse about Jackie's reaction than Raquel's? What if Raquel hadn't come in just then? Raquel's kisses felt more like regret now.  
  
Hyde noticed Raquel was starting to move in the chair. Then she went over and sat where Jackie had been and suddenly Hyde knew what Raquel was thinking. She was starting to crawl towards his lap. He couldn't take it. He just had to be alone. Just as she was pulling her arm around him the backdoor opened. Hyde half expected Jackie, but in poured a giddy Kelso. He had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"guess what I did?" His grin grew even more annoying.  
  
"let me guess kelso had sex..again.." She pulled her arms back and sat straight.  
  
"yeah!" he laughed his famous stupidity laugh. He shut the door and sat down in the lawn chair. They all watched the tv for a while until they heard a high pitched scream come from upstairs. Donna came down the stairs with uncontrollable laughter. She sat in Hyde's chair still in laughs.  
  
"Donna what just happened? Why'd you scream?" Kelso asked.  
  
Between laughs Donna tried to explain, "That..wasn't..me.." she realized what she had said and laughed harder. (viewers you will find out soon enough why she laughed harder)  
  
Donna calmed, " Okay so Eric and I were trying to get some privacy and Fez kept trying to watch. Eric and I thought we lost him so we you know.."  
  
"No offense Donna, but if this is another story about yours and forman's sex lives please god stop now!" Hyde laughed.  
  
"Yeah who wants to know what scrawny pants can do in there..the bedroom! God Kelso STOP SMILING!" Raquel yelled.  
  
"Trust me it gets better. Anyways I got up and went to go to the bathroom. I guess Fez thought Eric had left me sleeping or something. When I came back in Eric was still in bed and man, Fez was in his arms trying to breathe. I couldn't help but laugh. When Eric woke up and saw me standing over him in laughter he looked down and saw Fez waving at him. He screamed so bad and ran out of the room. Without his pants! Oh and did I mention Fez was in his underwear."  
  
"hey the little guy was only trying to get a second glimpse of you honkers big D." kelso said in between eating his Popsicle.  
  
"Kelso!" Donna yelled.  
  
"I'm just saying. He told me bought your babies and I gotta say Donna it wouldn't hurt to wear less clothing!" Kelso smiled wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Donna got up and punched him across the table.  
  
"ow..what the hell it was just a suggestion!"  
  
Eric came down the stairs (fully clothed). Everyone clapped. Donna hid her smile.  
  
"Oh thank you yes." He gave them a little bow. "so I'm guessing you told them." Eric walked over to Donna.  
  
"couldn't help it." She smiled.  
  
"You know this is all your fault. I mean if you hadn't left I wouldn't be the one scarred here."  
  
"Eric..I'm sorry, but I told you I like to snuggle with you but after today do I have to be worried about Fez getting in between us?" Donna laughed.  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know that was one of the most mortifying times in my whole life!"  
  
"Forman, it's not that bad. Fez and I have fallen asleep together tons of times." Kelso stated.  
  
They all just starred at him. "What!?"  
  
Fez came down the stairs and walked over behind the couch. "Well isn't this a pretty picture, Raquel, Hyde, and KELSO!"  
  
"fez come on.." donna tried to cut in  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fez, listen what would make you feel better?" Donna asked.  
  
"Nothing..now Good day!"  
  
"fez.."  
  
"I said good day."  
  
"Candy?" Donna asked again.  
  
"okay!" Fez's eyes lit up.  
  
Everyone was starting to move when the backdoor swung open to reveal Jackie. She was in cut off shorts and a halter cut just a little to low. The shirt was tight revealing every curve. It stopped to reveal the front of her midriff. The back came around falling to her shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had sandles on.  
  
"hey guys." Jackie said slipping the door shut behind her.  
  
"See Donna..Less clothing!" Kelso smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about Michael?" Jackie stood behind him. She saw Hyde's glance ammedietly drop to her cleavage and then to her midriff.  
  
"Whatever..hey I was wondering if you all wanted to come to this new dance club they just opened. I mean we could all go tonight..anyone?"  
  
"Sure Jackie I'd love to go out on a date with you." Kelso smiled again.  
  
"Kelso man it's not a date." Hyde said.  
  
"Yes it is..She asked me and I said yes."  
  
"Man, she asked everyone." Hyde looked at Kelso confused.  
  
"No..it's a date!"  
  
"Jackie just tell him you invited us all and it's not a date." Hyde said towards her direction.  
  
"Well I did ask you all to come, but maybe Michael could be right." She looked at hyde's expression go to complete unreadable and he pulled back. Donna and Eric both gasped.  
  
"Please..get over it." Raquel said.  
  
"Michael, we are gonna blow the pants off everyone at that dance club." Jackie smiled.  
  
"Jackie, you don't have to dance to have my pants off." Fez said.  
  
"Eww Fez..No!" Jackie squirmed.  
  
"Well if your going to blow the pants off everyone...eric and I are gonna..blow them back on!" Donna tried to make a better statement than Jackie's.  
  
"it's alright hunny.." Eric said rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"And Hyde and I are gonna groove to the music." Raquel stood up and placed her hands on her hips in Jackie's direction.  
  
"I don't groove." Hyde stated.  
  
"Well you are tonight Hyde!" Raquel pulled him up.  
  
"Yes and I will beat all of you in this with my WIFE beat that whores!" Fez yelled.  
  
"Good..tonight we dance." They all left the basement.  
  
"I gotta get pretty!!!!!----er!!" Kelso yelled running out.  
  
NEXT TIME:::Everybody's dancing, but is dancing what it's all cooked up to be. Will Jackie and Kelso blow the pants off everyone? Will Donna and eric put them back on? Will Hyde groove? Will Fez get lucky? Tune in for more next time!! 


	4. Dancing Dips

Chapter 4!!!! A/N: I was waiting to see if people would respond to chapter 3 before completing this chapter because I wanted to know if I should keep up the same style or throw some stuff out there. I even wrote a different chapter than this one where Jackie gets drunk and gets hit on, among other stories of Fez and his pants, but it was never the same. It was too confusing, so I hope this "version" came out okay. Give me your thoughts after you read. Thanks to HeebieJeebie, PixiePunk, sulea, and Amy for reviewing last time. PixiePunk's words made me think of emphasizing some of Raquel's "points" so thanks.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dips  
  
********************************************************************** "Good..tonight we dance." They all left the basement.  
  
"I gotta get pretty!!!!!----er!!" Kelso yelled running out. *************************** ************************* **************  
  
Jackie's short black halter dress caught underneath a strobe light swinging around. Kelso was fumbling with his belt of his bellbottoms. He walked into her and her dress swooshed into his hands.  
  
"Michael, let me go.."  
  
"Damn Jackie.. I was walking."  
  
They walked into the club heading over to a deserted table.  
  
Fez strutted in pulling Laurie along. She was trying to squirm out of his grasp. Eric was tried to walk with the beat. Donna kept tugging his arm to get him to go faster. They walked hand in hand to a table. They sat next to each other. Soon they were joined by Jackie and Kelso. Jackie made sure to sit next to Donna.  
  
Fez followed some girls to their table and Laurie walked off to the bar. Instantly 6 guys were chatting it up with her.  
  
"would you look at that. I mean they're together, but he walks off with some other girls and she sluts it up to more guys." Jackie flipped a glance over her shoulder.  
  
"yeah, that's awesome!" kelso looked around missing the glances from his friends.  
  
Hyde walked scanning the room seeing "disco fever". Raquel ran in to catch up with him. She grabbed a few eyes. Her navy mini skirt and tight tank left little to the imagination of the people watching her. She slipped Hyde's arm around her shoulder and walked over to the table glancing at Hyde who wasn't looking and smiling towards Jackie's direction. They sat down next to Eric's side.  
  
Kelso was chugging down a coke and Donna was staring at Eric kind of bobbing her head with the music. Eric was staring at Hyde and Raquel. Raquel for the second time that night snatched Hyde's arm and put it around her shoulders. She never looked at him. Instead she had her focus and smirk plastered towards Jackie's direction. Jackie spun her head away to watch the dance floor. Fez was dancing with two girls on it.  
  
Donna was still staring at Eric trying to catch his eye. She began to move a little more with her shoulders. Jackie watched her attempts and looked at Eric. She sighed,  
  
"Oh god Eric! Just ask her to dance already!"  
  
"Wha....oh umm yeah so Donna you wanna da.." But he didn't get to finish his sentence because she was already dragging him off to the dance floor.  
  
"Well..this is lame." Raquel stared off to the floor.  
  
"Well you didn't have to come you know." Jackie replied back not even looking at her.  
  
"I only came because my boyfriend came to dance."  
  
"I don't do dancing." Hyde cut in.  
  
"Hyde! Dance with me..today!" She stared at him.  
  
"Oh be careful Raquel, Steven doesn't listen to bossy types." Jackie flung.  
  
"well than that's great for me cus he won't be listening to you." Raquel snickered.  
  
"Burn!!!" Kelso said as if coming out of a trance only to hear the comments being thrown.  
  
"Whatever. Michael, BABY! Let's dance." Jackie got up and pulled Kelso up out of his chair to the floor.  
  
They had been dancing crazy. A lot of people were watching them. Then Kelso spun Jackie into a dip. He smiled while still in mid dip.  
  
"Wow look at all the lonely chics watching me." And with that he let go and dropped her. She fell to the floor and looked up to see him walking off like Fez finding candyland.  
  
Jackie stood up and smoothed out her dress. She looked to her left. Eric and Donna were dancing and laughing while watching her. She looked to in front of her. Others were laughing and staring. She peered to her left and Raquel was cracking up while dancing and Hyde was laughing until he caught her face. She wasn't angry her face was in panic. He saw her eyes growing wide with fear. She looked over at Donna who caught her eyes and stopped laughing, but Eric continued. One single tear flushed her face and she turned and ran. Hyde and Donna watched her retreating form. She ran out of the main room.  
  
Jackie ran to the parking lot. She opened the doors and held them open for a moment. She bent over trying to breathe. She shut the doors and leaned on them. Deep breathing. She walked over to Eric's car and sat on the hood. She didn't understand it. Michael had done things like that before. Why was she feeling so hurt by one act? Why was it getting to her? Maybe it wasn't Michael. No it was her. She was laughing and burning and destroying everything. How could Steven like someone like her? She thought about it.  
  
*****Thoughts****** Wait, how could Steven like someone like her? How could he have ever liked..lov..no he didn't did he? How could he ever love me? I hate it that he gets to me. He hasn't done anything since we kissed. That means he must of not felt something. Old habit. Steven's really moving on..So why can't I? ******************************* ******************************  
  
Raquel looked around while dancing. One guy kept staring at her and it finally clicked. She panicked.  
  
"Hey Hyde, I gotta go..to..the bathroom yeah that's ummm I gotta go" She walked off.  
  
Hyde looked around and saw Donna running over to him.  
  
"Where is she?" Donna asked concerned.  
  
"Oh Raquel had to use the bathroom no big Donna." Hyde gave her a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, Jackie. She's been gone for a while and I'm scared."  
  
"Don I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Hyde! Kelso dropped her and she was crying over it. Or maybe..something else. Or!!!! Someone else." She stared at him.  
  
"What? You can't think.."  
  
"Hyde, they have been fighting non stop since they met and they both share a common goal."  
  
"Uhhh"  
  
"You know Raquel is protective of you and that Jackie is trying to get herself attention from a certain rebellious, glasses wearing, curly headed boy."  
  
"Boy!?"  
  
"Man, whatever Hyde YOU have to DO something!"  
  
"I guess I'll go check on her."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Hyde walked out of the room towards the parking lot. He opened the door to the outside and saw her instantly. She was looking up into space and seated on Eric's hood. She had her arms pulled around herself almost to protect her. Her eyes shut. Her hair blew in the wind and he had never seen her so peaceful looking.  
  
"Hey." He walked over and sat next to her. Her eyes never opened.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she tilted her head down to normal level. Eyes still shut.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you were okay, you know with Kelso and that thing."  
  
"Michael's a dumbass what do I care."  
  
"You froze up in there and Donna said you were crying." Her eyes opened, but she stared straight.  
  
"Donna..is that why your out here. She send you on a little trip to see if Jackie's sane?"  
  
"No..I wanna see if your okay. I do actually care about you. Despite recent events."  
  
"You do?" she looked over at him.  
  
"Well.." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I do." Her eyes opened.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm okay I guess tonight I finally realized things are a lot different than last spring.  
  
"yeah..but some things never change right?"  
  
"hey I'm still sitting alone with one of my best friends while my date goes bouncing off with some bimbos." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah.. wait did you just call me your best friend?"  
  
"You noticed that too, well I mean it Steven. You and Donna know me better than anyone ever could."  
  
"Well I know parts of you.." he grinned. She taped him.  
  
"Hey..I was being serious."  
  
"I was too. I get it Jackie I do."  
  
"so where's the Raq."  
  
"Somewhere off doing something else."  
  
"Ah, I see......Steven."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I want you to know that I don't want things between us to be awkward because.. you know we kissed."  
  
"oh, well Jackie I think they already are."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's just confusing because Raquel's a really great girl, but she'll never be you, but I'm not sure I want ANOTHER Jackie."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I mean that I already got one of those." He looked over at her. "Wanna dance."  
  
She smiled. "Sure"  
  
He stepped off the hood and put his hand out for her. She took it and stepped off the hood. He put his hand on her small and she grabbed his shoulder. They danced slowly. Then she pulled him in more like a hug and he put both hands holding her back and she held his. Her head rested on his shoulder. They moved slowly with the music blasting out from the place. When it was over she smiled.  
  
"You ready to join your friends again?"  
  
"yeah, I think I am."  
  
"Good" he started to make his way towards the door.  
  
"Steven.." she walked up to him and took his hand. "thank you.." she kissed his cheek.  
  
They walked in. As they were passing the coatroom they saw Raquel making out with the guy who had been watching her. Hyde froze and Jackie's mouth fell.  
  
"Oh my god." Raquel stared at him.  
  
"Steven.." Jackie looked at his face a wash with no emotion. He stood watching Raquel push the guy off her and slip her straps back up.  
  
"Steven.." Jackie tried again. He took her hand and walked away. Raquel shouted his name and ran after them. Jackie was tugged along to the table. Donna and Eric came over.  
  
"Hyde..it's not what you think." Raquel pleaded.  
  
He didn't move. He spun around to look at her and then looked at Jackie. Jackie gave him a 'oh my god I'm so sorry' look and he took her hand.  
  
"Forman, we are leaving now." Hyde looked in his direction.  
  
"Steven.." He spun to look at Jackie.  
  
"I know.." he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Hyde.." Raquel's eyes watered. "Baby.."  
  
He took Jackie's hand and gave her, her coat. She slipped it on and he immediately grasped her hand back. He pulled her out. Raquel stood there tearing up. Donna knew what she had done. Eric and her followed. Kelso followed too. Fez went to the bar.  
  
"Laurie it's time to leave." Fez looked at his wife kissing the bartender.  
  
"I'm busy Fez."  
  
"Can I please have my wife back."  
  
"Wife?" the bartender cut in.  
  
"Oh he likes to pretend. Like I am married." She laughed and continued kissing the bartender.  
  
"Find your own way home whore!" he stormed out.  
  
He walked out side to see everyone's forms walking to the cars. They stopped when Hyde stopped.  
  
"Steven.." Jackie was trying to comfort him, but couldn't find the words.  
  
He turned to look at her and grabbed her. He pulled her closer into a kiss. She didn't expect it. Neither did their friends because Eric gasped was very loud and Donna couldn't help, but smile. Hyde leaned her down like Kelso had in the dip, but this time he didn't let her go. They kept lip locked.  
  
TBC----- Next time What will become of Jackie/Hyde/Raquel. Will Laurie come home? These and more questions to be answered next time only on That 70's Show: all new year 


	5. Just a moment of weakness?

A/N Thanks for some more great reviews......here is chapter 5 of T7S: all new year!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ He turned to look at her and grabbed her. He pulled her closer into a kiss. She didn't expect it. Neither did their friends because Eric's gasp was very loud and Donna couldn't help, but smile. Hyde leaned her down like Kelso had in the dip, but this time he didn't let her go. They kept lip locked. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
CHAPTER 5 : JUST A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS?  
  
The whole car ride home had been quiet. No one said anything. No one was making out, or sleeping......well except Fez. Everyone was thinking to themselves. There were no two people pounded more under than Jackie and Hyde. They were both thinking the same thing. 'what just happened?'  
  
That was 4 days ago. They had all gotten home safely and Jackie hadn't seen Hyde for those days. Fez and Kelso would come over and sit in the basement watching t.v with Hyde while Jackie would be at Donna's or the hub. Everyone had seemed to forget. Jackie was kicked out of her shared room with Donna for the 100th time in 4 days just so some making out could happen in her 'sacred' place. So she decided to go over to the Forman's just to have a place to go. She was walking through the passage that separated the two homes when she heard Fez's screams. She walked onto the pavement and saw Kelso giving him a wedgie with Hyde laughing right along. Hyde had a basketball in his arms so she assumed they were playing basketball before the wedgie moment.  
  
"So decided to play with Fez again Michael?" Jackie said taking a cross armed stance.  
  
"Yeah! The little guy just cost me a point!" Kelso yelled.  
  
Hyde was still laughing at Fez's whines. They heard the slider close.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes boys......" Kitty walked over and helped Fez up. He tried to move his underwear back down. "Now I'm going to work and I expect you three to have his bottom in tact when I get back."  
  
"Bottom......woo sexy." He started to give her a look that must of scared her because she walked off quickly.  
  
"Fez......you need a girl bad" Jackie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes......" He was serious. Fez walked over to the hood of Eric's car and sat. His face held pain when he sat. Jackie smiled she couldn't help it.  
  
"So we still gonna play this game or not because I'm getting hot. I might just HAVE TO take my shirt off." Kelso said carelessly.  
  
"Man keep it on." Hyde looked away.  
  
"Well I mean if it's too hot for me to have MY shirt on I think Jackie is getting the same way. Isn't it just so damn hot? Maybe you SHOULD cool yourself down." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Uh Michael grow up not every girl is gonna do that. Only the slutiest of girls would." She rolled her eyes again.  
  
Laurie walked out with her shirt open and her bra revealed.  
  
"Damn it's soo hot!" Laurie rolled an ice cube down her neck.  
  
"See!!" Jackie yelled.  
  
Just then a car pulled up below the driveway and Raquel came up the driveway. She waved to the driver and turned around to see part of the gang.  
  
"Hey......" She sounded perky.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Well since Hyde won't return my calls and I found Fez in my bushes last night I figured I needed to see him. Really you had to send Fez to spy on me?" She shot towards Hyde's direction.  
  
"Actually Raquel......that wasn't for Hyde." Fez looked embaressed.  
  
"Eww......creep." She walked a bit closer in the circle.  
  
"Listen we have nothing to talk about." Hyde shot her coldly.  
  
"I think we do......what you saw......what I did it was a mistake......I think I had too much to drink and I knew him from a long time ago. I just never meant for it to go that far." She searched his face.  
  
"But you did mean for something to happen right?" Jackie asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you never meant IT to go that far. That implies that you knew IT would happen, but not to that extreme." Jackie surprised Hyde.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Than what did you mean?" Jackie stared.  
  
"I just......just......Hyde I never meant to hurt you. I really really like you and I know you like me, so lets not let anything get between us."  
  
"Raquel I don't." Hyde spoke crossing his arms and leaning on the car hood.  
  
"Don't what?" She looked confused.  
  
Eric and Donna appeared with ruffed clothes and messy hair. Jackie walked over and sat next to Fez on the hood.  
  
"I don't like you. Not anymore." He was a stone wall.  
  
"Hyde surely you don't mean that?"  
  
"I think......no I know Steven does." Jackie spoke.  
  
"Shut up midget Barbie!"  
  
"Hey!" Donna yelled.  
  
"We have been through this Raquel. Your just picking petty fights with me. Steven doesn't like you and it's all real sad and whatever that you still think he could............I think you should leave." Jackie stated.  
  
Donna was taken back. "When did you get so knowledgeable?"  
  
"Hey! I DO read parts of Nancy Drew!"  
  
"Whatever." Donna held a laugh in.  
  
"Hyde! Please!" Raquel begged.  
  
"I think you should just leave." Hyde looked away.  
  
"Fine......you know what someday your going to hit yourself for letting me go." Raquel yelled while stomping down the driveway.  
  
"I bet that's what she says to all her guys." Donna snickered.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ HUB (later in the week) ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Jackie looked around Hyde was sitting at the booth and table in the back. She walked over.  
  
Jackie: Hey Hyde: Hey  
  
Jackie: you okay......I mean ever since you broke up with Raquel you've been kinda down. Hyde: yeah I'm okay. I just thought it'd be easier. I'm over her. That's not why I've been avoiding you. Jackie: You have? Hyde: oh geez......I mean really? Jackie: oh......do you want me to leave? Hyde: Not really. Jackie it's just ever since that night everything changed. I don't mean just Raquel and me, but us. Jackie: there's an us? Hyde: I don't know. I'm not sure.  
  
Jackie: maybe you should think about that. Hyde: I don't know we just don't work. We're both so different. Jackie: yeah...... Hyde: I don't think it would work.  
  
Jackie was hurt. "Yeah......cus you never wanna work at something!" Hyde: what!? Jackie: I get it Steven. I'm not worth the work right? Hyde: Jackie I just meant...... Jackie interrupted. "meant what? That I'm work. I'm sorry Steven I guess I'm too much or not enough! Geez make up your mind!"  
  
She stormed out of the hub.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FORMAN'S BASEMENT ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Donna had his arm around Donna on the couch while Fez was in the lawn chair and Kelso was on Hyde's chair making out with the girl he had at the beginning of the summer. Jackie slammed the door and sat on the freezer.  
  
"You okay?" Donna asked quizzically.  
  
"Fine!" Jackie huffed.  
  
"Good because I was thinking Jackie if you would like to I would like to be here for you in any MEANS NECESSARY for this tough time your going through." Fez smiled.  
  
"God! Doesn't anyone stop flirting with me! I know I'm probally the prettiest girl here...... well anywhere I go, but Fez restrain yourself."  
  
Donna punched Eric's shoulder. "Hey! Donna is very pretty." Eric stated.  
  
"Yeah......whatever......"  
  
The back door shut and Hyde stood there.  
  
"Listen......I'm......I'm sort of sorry about what I said." Hyde said.  
  
"Sort of or......" Jackie asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Eric asked.  
  
"It's fine Steven. You can be sorry. But I realized it's alright. I've MOVED ON! IN fact I have a date with Fez tonight."  
  
"That's not moving on." Hyde was confused.  
  
"It is too moving on. Fez is sweet......a little weird and perverted, but sweet."  
  
"Jackie listen you have to know. I want to be with you." Hyde stared and there was a long silence.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to be with you."  
  
"Jackie......"  
  
"No steven. I'm done waiting. I don't want to be your second choice. If you wanted me you could have had me before all this started." Jackie walked away. "Come on Fez."  
  
She walked up the stairs and went through the kitchen. Hyde stood for a moment and then went after her. The others followed, even Kelso. Jackie was outside heading towards Donna's house when Hyde rushed out and the others were behind him.  
  
"I love you!" They all were shocked. Jackie stopped. She was still facing with her back to them.  
  
"Oh my god oh my god." Donna whispered.  
  
Jackie turned around.  
  
"If you don't just say so and I'll stop. But I couldn't let you go without telling you that." Hyde waited.  
  
"Oh Steven......" she walked over and took his head in her hands and kissed him.  
  
They pulled apart.  
  
"Is that a yes because if that was a no you really know how to kill a guy."  
  
"Yes, I love you too." They kissed again.  
  
"Awww" Donna said. Eric held Donna and kissed her. Kelso was already back to making out and Fez stood watching everyone kiss.  
  
"psst......Fez......" It was Raquel. "Wanna go to the movies and make out?"  
  
"ayiiiii" he walked away.  
  
"I love you Steven Hyde."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"Your never gonna say it again are you?"  
  
"nope."  
  
"Good enough." They kissed again. Wrapped in each others arms. They didn't want to let go. Not again.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Final Notes: thanks to all the readers I hope you liked it. If not or if you do. Please comment. Thanks for reading! -Liz 


End file.
